The Cave
by satomobile
Summary: Lin and Tenzin- one cave, no clothes, two winners? Young Linzin.
1. The Cave

**(A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDY!) **

* * *

This was all her fault. It always was. As Tenzin stood, stark naked at the edge of the cave, facing the crashing waves he decided that the next time he used his prayer beads it would be to ask for some kind of power to resist Lin. Lin and her stupid collar bone.

"We're dead," he announced glumly.

* * *

**TWO HOURS EARLIER:**

The sky bison were practically steaming in the cool, damp cave. It was the hottest day on record for Republic City and every person and creature was feeling the strain. Katara had come down the the sky bison stables to water them, literally. She bent the ocean water up the side of the island and through the cave opening to douse the poor beasts who didn't have any sweat glands to speak of. Oogi grunted in appreciation. Luckily, it wasn't too cramped at the moment as Aang had taken Appa with him to resolve and urgent matter in Ba Sing Se. Oogi shed his wet fur in large clumps that dried almost instantly in the heat.

"I'm afraid that is the best I can do, little guy," Katara told him apologetically with a pat. Her youngest son, now eighteen years old, stood by with his long arms full of hay, waiting to perform his daily feeding. In tow, was his girlfriend Lin, looking none too pleased about the smell in the cave.

"Ok you two," she turned to address them, "dinner will be ready around five when your mother gets here, Lin- try to get your chores done before then," she reminded Tenzin with a significant look. He sighed.

"Yes, Mother. I just have this and then the lemurs to feed," Tenzin replied exasperated. Katara gave him a pat on the shoulder and then addressed Lin, "You keep him on task for me?"

Lin mimed cracking a whip on him, complete with sound effects. Tenzin's face flushed redder than before as Katara made her exit.

When he was sure she was out of earshot, Tenzin said, "Spirits, Lin. Don't make jokes like that in front of my Mom."

He placed another bushel of hay before Oogi and walked over to the cave wall, turning the knob that allowed rain water to flow from a sieve and into a Oogi's wooden trough.

"What jokes?" Lin asked annoyed. He turned to face her finally.

"Sex jokes," he explained. Lin burst out laughing. "I'm serious," Tenzin stressed as Lin wiped humorous tears from her eyes.

"I know you are, that's why I'm laughing," she replied. Tenzin scowled at her. "Oh relax, will you?" she teased him finally.

With one hand, Lin gathered her hair and lifted it off the back of her neck, with the other she fanned her face. "We should go swimming," she suggested. Her cheeks were rosy with warmth and a sheen of sweat glittered on her skin in her sleeveless tunic which exposed her collarbone. Tenzin would have made a move here and now if the idea of exchanging body heat in this thick air weren't so objectionable.

He turned back to Oogi with another chunk of hay, "Maybe after we feed the lemurs," he told her.

"We should go to dragon cave," she said excitedly from somewhere further away. When Tenzin turned to face her again she was at the mouth of the cave on the left side. To the right, was a narrow, winding path that lead to the courtyards. To the left, appeared to be a sheer drop. However, they both knew this wasn't the case. Thanks to Bumi, the kids had discovered that if you scale this wall a few feet over and several feet down there was a small, shallow cave that was low enough for ocean water to run into, creating a nice little tide pool about eight feet deep. It was dubbed dragon cave because as children he and Lin, along with his siblings would pretend they were dragons who lived in this secret place. When their parents eventually figured out where they had been disappearing to, they put a stop to the children's excursions. Katara feared a large wave could very well fill the cave all the way and drown them.

"I don't know," Tenzin began tentatively as Lin disappeared out the left side. "Lin?" He ventured over to the cave entrance and craned his neck to see that Lin was already halfway there.

"Come on," she instructed, waving her hand to him excitedly. He thought about arguing, he thought about telling her that he had to finish his chores, but mostly he thought about how she was leaving for the Metalbending Academy at the end of this week. He sighed and set one foot flush against the rock wall to begin his descent.

The cave was basically as he remembered it, dark and exceedingly cool which was quite a relief. Tenzin removed his slippers, letting the cold earth soothe his feet. There was a fantastic view of the city from this little spot and the tide pool was so full that it was lapping against the earthen shelf of the cave where Lin stood.

"It's nice in here," she said, echoing. Tenzin nodded. She tugged at the collar of her tunic, as if to cool herself and Tenzin gulped.

In his mind he knew his preoccupation with Lin's structure began at the age of fourteen in history lecture. There she sat parallel to him each day, stealing glances at him that gave him the most agreeable chills. Her pretty face was a work of art as far as he was concerned with two pale green eyes, a shapely nose framed on either side by high cheekbones and a small feminine mouth that was drawn into a pout unless she was scowling as she tended to do while concentrating.

In an effort to avoid coming under her enchanting gaze, he chose to focus his attention on the safest place his stare would allow; her nice, safe collar bone. This was a decidedly innocent area. Yet, being the age he was he couldn't help but notice the way her graceful neck gave way to this delicate bone that struck out, as uncompromising as the girl to which it belonged. He focused on it so much that it became inextricably linked with his sexual thoughts about her and watching her tug on her tunic at the moment he found himself trying to recall his meditative teachings. He needed discipline in this matter if his chores were to get done.

Discipline was one of the pillars of Tenzin's upbringing. Discipline of body and mind. He found that deeply instilled discipline constantly being challenged by Lin. When meditation would became too tedious for her, she had a way of stretching out on her stomach that caused his eyes to open of their own will to travel down the train track of her spine. After a final stretch, she would roll onto her back and rest her hand on the small curve of her abdomen, exposing her hip bones unapologetically. After a beat, she would allow her eyelids to flutter open to take in the upset she'd caused in her disciplined airbender with a look of gratification. She was always doing this as she knew there was something Tenzin found irresistible about her frame.

Now, she looked at him wickedly. "Let's go swimming." Before he could talk her out of it, her tunic was over her head and she was undoing her bindings.

"You are evil," he commented as she slipped out of her last bit of fabric and kicked it toward the far wall of the cave. She gave him a wink and a smile as she jumped backward into the pool of ocean water with a small splash.

Resurfacing she gulped air and pushed her long hair out of her face, blinking up at her boyfriend, "Tenzin, seriously. Get in here."

"This is a thinly veiled attempt at seducing me," he surmised aloud.

Lin shrugged, "Is it working?"

Tenzin made a production of his grumbling as he begrudgingly disrobed to Lin's amusement.

"Are you folding those?" she laughed at him from the water as he finished folding his own clothes and moved to pick up Lin's.

"Got a problem with being organized?" he retorted as he placed their clothes on top of a mossy rock out of the water's way. She rolled her eyes at him and disappeared beneath the water again. He joined her with a splash. Coming up for air he shook the water from his strip of unruly dark hair and looked around to find Lin was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his ankle and was pulled under coming face to face with Lin who kissed him quickly and returned to the open air. He followed her there, wrapping his arms around her to kiss her again. She was soft against him in the water, the lightest brushing of her breasts against his chest causing him to stiffen.

"Hey there," she smirked against his mouth as she felt his firmness at her hip. He almost apologized before he realized this was her goal in the first place. Lin pressed against him and twined her fingers in his hair.

"I can't believe the next time I come home I will have a bald boyfriend," she sighed, her fingers lightly tugging at the hair on the nape of his neck. Inches from her, Tenzin gave her a pout. He was excited about getting his airbending tattoos when his father returned, he was not- however, excited about Lin's upcoming departure.

"Then don't go away," he supplied, fingers pressing along her spine. He moved forward to kiss the hollow of her neck and she sighed. Not a sigh of pleasure, Tenzin could tell. He pulled back to meet her eyes. "Sorry," he offered. He knew it annoyed her when he complained about her decision to go away to the academy her mother founded. But it would be two years. Two years she was going to be away, leading a different life with people he didn't know. It drove him to distraction thinking of all the things that would change between them with that kind of distance.

"Let's just...not talk about that right now?" she said, attempting to keep her tone light. He gave her a weak smile in return. She pressed against him again and kissed him hard. She was trying to take his mind off the subject at hand and it was working. His hands wandered over her, as she straddled him, linking her ankles behind him.

"We're sinking," he laughed as they were overcome by the water, bubbles escaping their laughing mouths at the surface.

Lin detached herself from his body and swam to the wall, pulling herself up to the shelf and sitting on the edge. She pat the empty space beside her as an invitation. Tenzin swam to her, gripping her ankles below the water and planted a light kiss on her knee cap. Gently moving her legs apart he began trailing kisses along the inside of her pale thigh. Lin inhaled sharply as she angled her hips toward him. Finally reaching her, his tongue darted forward tracing soft circles against her. He could feel her pulse against his lips as she pushed her hands through his hair, a soft sound of satisfaction escaping her. Realizing this wasn't close enough contact for him, he stopped to pull himself out of the water at her side, kissing her shoulder. Reaching out with one hand she pulled him into a kiss, her weight pushing him back onto the ground which Tenzin noticed has been bent completely flat and even. Tenzin complied with her forceful shove and she climbed over him, reaching down between her own legs to grip him. His hands were at her sides, awaiting guidance. Lin was the steady, uncompromising earth- a force to be reckoned with, but she loved an airbender and could cater to his subtle preferences when it suited her. She lightly brushed him against herself teasingly, kissing and nipping down his neck, then his chest, finally closing her mouth over him- alternating soft pressure with firm, causing his toes to flex until he reached down to warn her that he might lose it if she were to continue this way. Gently pulling her back up to meet him, Tenzin kissed her ear whispering, "I love you." Without a word, Lin settled herself on top of him, taking him inside her, the tightening pressure of her causing him to emit something akin to a squeak. Giggling at the sound, Lin met his eyes which look away bashfully. Rocking at a steady pace, she leaned forward, kissing his neck, "I love you too," she confessed against his damp skin. Their lips met again and she rolled her hips against him faster. His hands traveled over her, leaving her chest finally to reach down and press against her wetness, earning him a gasp. At that, he flipped her over carefully. His fingers never stopped fluttering against her as his hips crashed against her own. His quickening pace coaxing moans from her that echoed off the walls, encouraging him to continue until he felt her tense up, her back arching off the ground toward him. When she cried out loudly and he felt her fingers unclench, releasing her grip on his arm and back, he knew it was his turn. Removing his hand from her, he braced himself with both hands along the ground on either side of her body, pushing into her. They met eyes again momentarily before he buried his face in her neck, kissing her collar bone as they moved against one another feverishly. Unable to distract his mind any longer, he pushed into her hard one last time, stifling a moan in her neck before he went slack against her, breathing heavily.

"Weren't you supposed to keep me on task?" he joked breathless, withdrawing from her and rolling onto his back. With one arm he pulled her to him, and she rested her head against his heaving chest.

"You started it," she argued, walking her fingers across his bare chest, pausing only to reach up and tap the end of his nose playfully.

"Yes," he began in a patronizing voice, "I was the one taking my clothes off and flashing my collar bone all over the place."

Lin snorted and lifted herself to rest her chin on his chest, "What is with you and my collar bone?" He looked down his nose at her, the angle blurring her face vaguely.

_I was trying not to stare at your chest_, he thought.

"I don't know," he lied.

"You are weird," she laughed back at him, "we should get going."

"Already?" he pouted gripping her tightly. He wanted to commit every inch of her to memory.

"Its almost time for dinner," she explained, pointing to the mouth of the cave, "look, the sun is going down and the tide is going out."

She had a point. The water level in the tide pool had been lapping at them when they first began and now it was quite shallow, the little rays of light coming into the cave were a soft orange and the buildings of Republic City reflected the setting sun back toward them. Reluctantly, Tenzin sat up, Lin being forced upright as well.

"I still have to feed the lemurs," Tenzin grunted, suddenly aware of how far behind he had really gotten. He stood and stretched, leaning down quickly to kiss Lin, whose face was angled up at him as she too extended her tightened limbs. He took a few steps forward on the shelf and spotted the mossy rock that he had left their folded clothes on, it now glistened at him mockingly, completely devoid of clothing.

"The tide went out," he muttered to himself staring at the rock.

"That's what I just said," Lin reminded him as she came to stand at his side.

"No, no, no, the tide went out and took our clothes with it," he stressed, moving forward to the mouth of the cave, the dread of their situation crashing over him.

Lin's hands went to her hips as she watched him move forward, stunned. "Why did you fold them and put them over there in the first place?"

Tenzin was now at the edge, whipping his head to and fro searching the expanse of the bay for some glimpse of his orange robes. He caught a flash of color between two rocks and felt the relief flood his body as he reached down to grip the fabric. Pulling it out from the running water he discovered it was his left slipper.

"One slipper? That's it?" He shouted in frustration.

"If we had just left the clothes over here like they were, this wouldn't have happened," Lin sighed, "but no, you had to tidy up the cave. The cave doesn't need to be tidy, Tenzin. Its a cave."

"This isn't my fault," he snapped, quickly turning his attention back to their escape route. Their only pathway was up and into the courtyard where the acolytes were sure finishing their meditation. He could only imagine the looks on their faces if he and Lin were to run past them wearing nothing but embarrassment.

This was all her fault. It always was. As Tenzin stood, stark naked at the edge of the cave, facing the crashing waves he decided that the next time he used his prayer beads it would be to ask for some kind of power to resist Lin. Lin and her stupid collar bone.

"We're dead," he announced glumly.

"We're not dead," Lin sighed, rolling her eyes at his dramatic diagnosis.

"I am," he corrected, "I am so dead. Do you know I'm supposed to be abstaining? From basically everything! I get my tattoos next week- this is a week of reflection and meditation, of fasting and-"

"Fucking," Lin supplied.

He glared at her, she smirked at him. Tenzin threw his hands in the air and began to pace along the small shelf, ranting about how he deserved this punishment for going against the teachings of the air nomads, how he had shamed them, how she needed to start wearing high collared tunics, what his mother would say when they arrived at the house, what his father would say when he returned. He continued this way until he noticed that Lin was quietly laughing to herself.

"I'm glad you can find the humor in this," he griped at her. She approached him, grabbing his wrists as they waved about in the air and brought them to his sides.

"Do you know how silly you look right now?" she asked smiling lovingly up at him. He opened his mouth to give her a stern reply but she cut across him, "Calm down. I can make us a tunnel."

His face lit up, "Oh, right."

She placed her palms flat against the cave wall, closing her eyes. Her hands ran along the rock searching for the spot that would sing to her. Finding it, she opened her eyes again and turned to Tenzin, "For the record, if you had abstained during my last week here, you would be dead," she told him jovially before pushing against the rock. A hole formed in the wall with a deafening grinding sound.

They stepped into the cavern and Tenzin's breath caught in his throat. This was Lin's world, not his. He felt claustrophobic and strained in this small space with the roaring movements of rock bending around them as they walked forward. He gripped her waist for guidance as he was now blinded by the darkness closing in. It occurred to him that Lin's eyes were probably drawn, unnecessarily. The tunnel began to reform behind him and he stepped even closer to his girlfriend in a moment of panic.

"Don't worry," she told him over her shoulder, "I did that on purpose."

They continued for awhile in silence as Lin manipulated the earth. After what seemed an eternity to Tenzin he heard a triumphant Lin announce, "We're here" before punching her fist against the rock over their heads, letting meager strips of light in on them. He poked his head out to the empty space beside her. They were still under something, wooden slats several inches above their heads dangled cobwebs and dust before their faces.

"Where is here?" he whispered.

"Under your room. You're going to have to take care of these floor boards."

Tenzin nodded. Drawing his hands into his chest and pushing them forward with just the right amount of energy, he blasted three boards free and sent them clattering against the far wall.

"Ladies first."

Lin climbed out of the ground and onto the wooden flooring of Tenzin's bedroom with his assistance. He then followed her, bending the air beneath his body to give him the lift he needed to make it out.

They stood over the hole and smiled at one another.

"I love you," he beamed at her, happy in their success.

"We make a pretty good team," she agreed, "now we just have to come up with a story about why I'm wearing your clothes and we are as good as-"

The door creaked open. Their muscles tightened in anticipation, their blood ran cold. Busted after all that hard work.

"There you are. Dinner's ready," Toph announced from the doorway. Lin's heart resumed beating with relief. She and Tenzin made eyes at one another, barely containing the excitement they felt at their good fortune.

"She has no idea," Lin mouthed at him as her mother stared between them blankly. Tenzin smiled.

"We'll be right there," Lin provided for her mother, attempting to disguise her elation.

"Ok," Toph nodded turning to go. Tenzin moved for his wardrobe but froze when Toph spoke again.

"Oh, and don't think you've gotten away with anything, girlie. I may be blind, but I'm not an idiot. If you think you can bend a tunnel beneath my feet without me knowing, you've got another thing coming. Once you two love birds get dressed, we're all going to have a nice, long, painful, family talk about the birds and the bees. Tenzin- I'll be sure to let your Mom know too. I wouldn't want her to miss out on all the fun."

Lin and Tenzin withered at her statement. Toph closed the door with a wicked smile, cackling to herself all the way down the hall.


	2. The Talk

Lin shrugged Tenzin's oversized robes over her body with a scowl. She tugged the sleeves that slid down her arms up around her shoulders. It was a futile effort. The sleeves dipped again, so she adjusted them to hang from one shoulder, exposing her collar bone. Tenzin gave her a pointed look when he saw it.

"What do you want me to do?" she snapped, annoyed. Tenzin sat on the edge of his bed, unresponsive. He looked as if he were about to face a firing squad. Lin sighed at the sight of him.

"Relax," she began in a softer voice, "we aren't in trouble." He raised his eyebrows at this skeptically.

"Well, we shouldn't be," she corrected in a huff.

"But we are. So let's just go out there and let them go through their speeches. Let's just get this over with," he groaned gloomily.

"Are you trying to tell me to keep my mouth shut?" Lin questioned with a dangerous edge to her voice. He considered his words carefully, drawing out an honest response.

"Y-Yeeees?" He replied, closing one eye as if expecting a slap. It never came, instead she put her hands on her hips and looked at the ceiling.

"I'll try," she conceded, begrudgingly. He reached out and grasped her wrists, pulling her toward him. He kissed her hand and looked up at her.

"Thank you," he told her gratefully.

The hallway outside Tenzin's room seemed longer than usual as he made his way along it like a man on a death march. Lin was at his side, dragging her feet with a scowl across her face. They rounded the corner into the family room to face their mothers. Katara, looking deadly serious, was tapping her foot. Toph wore a cheshire grin and looked as if she were about to crack her knuckles.

"Why don't you two have a seat," Katara ordered. Tenzin dutifully complied, while Lin fell back on the couch with all her force, her defiant attitude on display as she crossed her arms over her chest for good measure.

"Did you even feed the lemurs?" Katara began. Tenzin shook his head and she scoffed.

"Time just got away from us," he explained quietly.

"I can imagine," Toph nodded in amusement.

"We were just swimming," he fibbed. All three women narrowed their eyes at him.

"I'm really disappointed, Tenzin," Toph sighed. He hung his heavy head, guilty. "I thought you would have gotten me a present for my birthday." There was a pause as all the sighted people in the room looked at one another curiously, Toph's winter birthday was nowhere near the blazing heat of today. "Seeing as you seem to think I was born yesterday," she finished. Lin rolled her eyes and groaned at the joke, sinking further back into the couch.

"I think we all know what you two were really up to, Tenzin," Katara followed up, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah! You were doing the business," Toph proclaimed, pointing at them with one accusatory finger. Katara's nose crinkled and she looked at her friend quickly, whose finger stayed rigid all the while.

"The point is," Katara continued, "the two of you are engaging in something that should be given a lot of consideration and is reserved for older, more... married people."

Tenzin could see Lin out of the corner of his eye- she was chewing her bottom lip ostensibly to hold herself back from speaking. Tenzin prayed to the sprits for her to chew harder. The last thing they needed right now was Lin's righteous indignation.

"This isn't something you just do without thinking about it first," Toph added.

"Like you did?" Lin muttered under her breath. All the muscles in Tenzin's body tightened, he knew from experience that if Lin started talking during this lecture that there would be a level of terror unknown since the hundred year war unleashed upon everyone in the room.

Toph's head turned quickly in the direction of her daughter's voice, "How nice of you to finally join us, Sassafras. Got something you wanna say?"

Tenzin and his mother looked at one another and for a moment, they were on the same side: the side that didn't wish to be present for a Beifong argument. They were shouters.

"I do actually," Lin replied, straightening her back. Tenzin groaned.

"Sorry, Tenzin," she told him quickly, turning back to her mother, "but don't you think its a little hypocritical of you to lecture us about responsible sex? I mean, the only reason I'm even here is because you did it- outside of marriage I might add."

Katara opened her mouth as if she were going to interject, but Toph beat her to it.

"That's a whole other story, kid- and I was a lot older than you are now."

"What does age have to do with it?" Lin argued, "Tenzin and I are adults, capable of making our own decisions and we're always responsible," Lin insisted. Tenzin dragged one hand down his face in silent agony.

"Always?" Katara questioned.

"Every time," Lin confirmed. Tenzin winced. Katara looked at Toph quickly who was now pressing her lips together, in thought. "So, you've done this before," Katara ventured, unsure she wanted to know the answer.

Lin's face was incredulous, "Of course. You think I'd lose my virginity in a cave?"

Tenzin's head dropped back and he sighed.

"Oh great- you guys have been doing it long enough to be spicing it up with new locations," Toph grumbled. Katara had begun pacing, unsure what to do with this information. A tense silence settled over the room, the muted sounds of Katara's soft foot falls echoing around them.

"So..." Tenzin began carefully, "can we just receive our punishments...or..." He was hopeful to put this conversation firmly in his past, but of course- Lin had more to say.

"Punishment? We have nothing to be sorry for," she protested. Tenzin threw his hands up quickly before folding them across his chest. So close. "Unbelievable," he muttered low enough so that it went unheard by his dauntless girlfriend.

Katara paused to address them, finally finding her voice, "When you say you've been responsible..." she led.

"I've been taking tea," Lin supplied in a voice a little less defiant than she'd used all day.

Toph's fist slammed into her open palm, "Ah-ha!" she shouted, "I knew I've been going through that tea faster than normal! You sly little punk."

Lin shrugged, shrinking back into the couch, "Would you rather I get pregnant?"

"Spirits no," Toph blurted.

"Well, that's why I had to take it. I don't ever want to have a kid," Lin affirmed.

"Good!" Katara and Toph chorused just as Tenzin's head whipped sideways to look at her.

"Like never ever?" He asked meekly.

"Ugh, no," Lin asserted without looking at him, too concerned with the opinion of her elders. Katara tapped her lip thoughtfully and looked at Toph.

"I didn't realize you were taking tea," she told her, distracted by this tidbit.

"Eh, been down that road before. I'm not signing up for another back-talking teen anytime soon," Toph returned with a shrug. Unfortunately for her, the blush creeping across her cheeks betrayed the air of calm she was attempting to project.

"That would make us cousins," Lin chimed in with a shudder, gesturing between herself and Tenzin.

"What?" Katara asked, confused. Toph shook her head quickly in the direction of her daughter, unaware that Katara was looking straight at her.

"Wait, what?" Katara asked again.

Toph released a sigh of defeat and turned her head toward Lin, "How did you even know that?"

"You're not the only one who can tell when something's being drilled," Lin snarked. Toph burst into a gut-busting laugh.

"What?!" Katara shouted, confused by their conversation and shocked by Lin's joke. "Ok- that was a pretty good one," Toph admitted.

Katara looked around at each of them, bewildered. Tenzin was bouncing his knee anxiously, looking at the floor. Lin was smirking as she watched Toph laugh to the point of tears.

"No!" Katara finally burst. "No, that wasn't a good one. Lin- watch your mouth. Toph- don't encourage her...and Tenzin- Tenzin go feed the lemurs!"

Tenzin's face lit up, grateful to be excused by his flustered mother. He wasted no time making his exit.

"Can I go too?" Lin questioned as the airburst from Tenzin's exit ruffled her hair and blew her loose robes about dangerously.

"No," Katara instructed. She turned to Toph and placed a hand on her shoulder in order to ensure the earthbender's full attention. "Is there something going on with you and Sokka?"

Toph shrugged one shoulder, "Maybe."

Katara's mouth hung open and she stole a quick glance at Lin, who was adjusting her saffron robes and looking rather bored with the whole situation.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well, we considered taking an ad out in the paper until we remembered its not really anyone's business," Toph replied. Katara scowled at her, then looked at Lin again.

"What are you still doing here? Go set the table," Katara ordered. Lin looked around quickly and left the room like a crafty fox making an exit.

"I can't believe you never told me something this big," Katara continued.

Toph cut across her, "you see what just happened here, right?"

"What?"

"She flipped it around on us," Toph sighed, nodding her head slowly in acknowledgement.

"Dammit!" Katara whispered, looking at the empty sofa.

"Oh don't worry- this isn't over," Toph informed her with a comforting pat on the shoulder. "We've still got dinner. I'll be damned if that kid thinks she can out-embarrass me. I've only just begun!" Toph announced triumphantly.

Katara smacked her forehead. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
